Shopping With Da
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: One year old Jack goes shopping with Teague...


"Jackie, say 'ah'." Teague said to one year old Jack, holding a small piece of bread. Jack pushed Teague's hand away with his two little hands, frowning.

"Jackie, it's good." Teague said, popping the piece of bread into his own mouth. "See, it's good."

Jack grabbed a small piece and ate it. Pretty soon, the small loaf of bread Teague had bought was gone, and Jack sat there with a huge smile on his face. Teague rolled his eyes at Jack, before pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket...

'_Supplies:_

_*Water_

_*hardtack_

_*rum, lots of rum_

_*meat_

_*gun powder_

_*cannonballs_

_*a few chickens_

_*canvas'_

Teague sighed, before picking Jack up. "Time to go shopping."

* * *

In the Streets of the Town of Shipwreck...

As Teague was carrying Jack, something caught the child's eyes. "Da?" Jack said.

Teague looked down at Jack. "Aye?"

Jack pointed over at a store. "Da?"

Teague looked over and saw a toy store. Sitting in the window was a stuffed bird about the size of Teague's jacket pocket. He looked down at Jack, who was looking back up at him with glossy wide eyes. His mother's eyes. _'Damn it.'_ Teague thought, walking into the toy store and buying the toy bird, which was actually supposed to be a sparrow.

After Teague had finished buying supplies for the Misty Lady and ordering for them to be delivered to the ship, all while Jack was asleep, he felt a tug on the collar of his shirt. "Da?" Jack said, pointing.

Teague looked up and saw a small wooden sword in another carpenter's shop. Teague went in and bought it for Jack. 'The younger he starts training, the better. Though I wont be home tomorrow. Guess I'll start training him when I get back.'

After they left that store, Jack gave Teague a smile. "Da?" He said, giving Teague his glossy wide eyes look and pointed.

Teague looked up and saw a toy boat.

After Teague bought the boat, Jack saw a stuffed bear in a red jacket. "Da?"

After Teague bought the bear, Jack saw a toy monkey.

After Teague bought the toy monkey, Jack saw a bottle of juice. "Da?"

After Teague bought the juice, Jack saw a banana. "Da?"

After Teague bought the banana, and after feeding it to Jack, Teague decided that it was dinner time. He brought Jack to his favorite restaurant, and sat down at a table that had a window to the sea. A barmaid walked over. "Welcome to Shipwreck Seafood. What can I get for you this evening?"

"Crab and rum." Teague said flatly, before looking over at Jack. "And some juice for him."

After the crab legs came, Teague broke one open, before trying to feed it to Jack. "Jackie, say 'ah'."

Jack gave Teague a confused look, before opening his mouth. After swallowing, Jack gave Teague a huge smile, opening his mouth again...

Ten minutes later, Jack finally was full. _'How does he eat so much?'_ Teague thought, finally eating dinner himself while Jack played with the toy boat...

Once Teague was finished, he payed for dinner, picked up Jack, and left with only a few coins left in his pockets. Jack looked up and pointed, giving Teague his glossy wide eyes look that, so far, Teague couldn't resist. "Da?" He asked, pointing...

Teague looked up and saw a brown horse with a black mane and tail. He looked back down at Jack. "A horse?"

Jack nodded. "Da?"

Teague sighed. He couldn't afford a horse and he had no idea how to take care of one, but he had no idea how to say no to Jack. Just then, he had an idea. Teague went back to the carpenter's shop and searched every shelf until he found what he was looking for: a toy horse with black yarn for a mane and tail that Jack could ride on.

After using his last few coins on the horse, Teague walked back to Shipwreck Cove, carrying the now sleeping Jack. He walked in, passed by his wife, and walked straight into Jack's room. After tucking him in, Teague kissed Jack's forehead. "Sleep well Jackie."

Jack woke up. "Luv you Da." He said, before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**this was meant to be part of 'A Day With Da', but it somehow got left out...**


End file.
